


Thirteen little marching men

by Rossyfoss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossyfoss/pseuds/Rossyfoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple poem about all the doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen little marching men

The first was a thief but not a bad one indeed.  
Old age took him from us but in the end he did not bleed.

So came the second he was quite a dark fellow.  
But in the end it was decreed he would become anew and be sent to earth bellow.

Now came the third he had a temper but deep down he was humble.  
But still under the radiation he did crumble.

Our fourth stop on this journey. This one was curious and his mind worked faster  
And though they did succeed in the end this one still fell to the master.

And with the fifth came a burden he must carry  
We say goodbye once again as he sacrifices his life for Peri.

The sixth was not one that went down in history.  
But the way he left was shrouded in mystery.

Although the seventh was light-hearted  
This one too soon departed

With the eight comes our stories core  
A sip of an elixir was this ones down fall and he came out yelling no more.

Now with the warrior comes a lot of question  
For if you ask any of the next about him they will just give you sad expression.

The ninth was truly fantastic  
But soon he fell due to a girl he saved from plastic

The tenth counts for two.Rose then Martha then Donna he would come to know.  
But still in the end he left saying." I don't want to go."

The eleventh was corny And making others laugh was never a chore.  
But even he met his match on the fields of Trenzalore.

So now we lay to rest our time lord.  
It looks like humanity has lost its sword.

For only twelve times may a timelord cheat death.  
And so we watch our beloved raggedy man take his last breath.

How can this be.  
I don't believe what my eyes clearly can see.

Another doctor. There he does stand.  
This is more confusing than tens dead hand.

The fourteenth has come his hair is gray and he has no need of the bow tie.  
But to this doctor we will too have to say goodbye.


End file.
